


Teal Tears

by SenpaiEridan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, Lesbian, POV Vriska Serket, girlxgirl, vriska x terezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiEridan/pseuds/SenpaiEridan
Summary: After finding her ex-girlfriend sobbing, she realizes that there are hidden feelings that she had tried to compress. Now, she sits beside her, arms wrapped around her shoulders, head leaned on hers, eyes closed.





	Teal Tears

Terezi sat on the grass, her leg stretched out in front of her, the other up and pressed against her chest. She felt so bad, so sick, so horrible. Her hands gripped her short hair, tugging on it as she sobbed. 

She had just broken up with her boyfriend, Karkat Vantas (I hate the ship, sorry if I'm sinking your OTP). This had been the worst, worst than Nepeta (again sorry), worst than Vriska. Her heart was shattered, she was unsure if she'd ever love again. She bets not. 

Terezi heard medium weight footsteps, her head snapping up, knowing it wasn't Karkat. Her hair bounced as she tilted her head to the side. She felt terrified. What if it were Latlua? If she were to see Terezi like this...

But soon enough, she could smell the strong scent of... blue berries and...what is that? The faint smell of salt water was also present. The girl's face contorted, pleeeeease not be that attention whore Ampora. But it wasn't raspberries, it was blueberries. 

It was so familiar. She remembered the salty sweet smell perfectly. It didn't seem like Latlua though, as she had the soft scent of honey, and, by now, she would have been cradling Terezi. 

Then she remembered. 

"WH4T DO YOU W4NT, S3KR3T?" The smaller spat, glaring in her general direction. Vriska only shrugged and sat down beside her, high ponytail bouncing as she took a seat. 

"He8rd y8 sobbing." She shrugged again, taking in Terezi's look. Her light (or dark your headcanons) was disheveled, her pale green eyes were glossy, her lips chewed, her skin wet. She looked so pitiful, which was not Vriska's strong suit, I mean, look at her bestie (that's a gross red ship I'm not even going to apologize) Eridan. He's always crying about being single or some shit like that. 

"FUCK OFF." She hissed and began to stand, feeling her hand being tugged. Terezi was suddenly pulled into a tight hug, her head shoved into boobs (we're all jealous now. I hate Vriska but boobs are great. The hell am I saying?). Vriska gave her a pap, holding her close, eyes closed as she kissed Terezi's head. 

"I love you, Terez, I'm sorry." She whispered, tears welling in her own eyes. She held her tight, mumbling apologies. 

"I LOVE YOU TOO."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but they're both my least favorite characters.


End file.
